


Together (Yandere Jimin x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Reader-Insert, Suicide mention, Threats, Toxic Relationship, knife, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Try as you might, you'll never be rid of Jimin
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, yandere!jimin/reader, yandere!park jimin/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Together (Yandere Jimin x Reader)

You held the large kitchen knife in your trembling hand, pointing it at your captor, trying your best to look threatening.

Jimin just giggled, “Baby, you look so cute right now, pretending to be all tough. Stay like that for a sec, I wanna take a picture.” He picked up his phone from the table beside him, aiming the camera lens at you.

“I’m being serious, Jimin. You need to let me go right now. If you don’t, I’ll hurt you.”

He kept giggling as he tapped the screen, taking a few shots. You had to admit, you felt kind of silly. When he was satisfied, he put the phone down and looked at you. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Your voice faltered, but you pressed on, “Let me out of the house or I’ll stab you.”

Jimin whistled, amused. “Wow, when did my baby get so brave, hm? Is this because of all those TV shows I let you watch? Did they fill your pretty little head up with nonsense?”

Taking a step toward him, you raised the knife so it was level with his chest. “I don’t want to do this, okay? So, don’t make me.”

“Of course, you don’t want to do this, Y/N,” he rolled eyes. “You love me.”

His delusion was more terrifying than anything. “Jimin, stop! I don’t love you. In fact, I fucking hate you. Now let me out of the fucking house!” You were screaming at him now, hoping that he would finally understand.

But Jimin was as calm as ever. Eerily so. Hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, he took a few steps forward towards you, pressing his chest lightly onto the knife you were holding. You walked backwards until you were pressed against the kitchen counter. You were so surprised his action you almost drew your hand back down to your side.

“Tell me, Y/N, do you really think this is a good idea? Have you thought this through?” He asked you, with the knife pressed to his chest.

“I – I don’t know.” Jimin may not have been a tall man, but god, was he intimidating when he wanted to be. Even though you were the one that was armed, he still frightened you.

“I know you better than anyone. I know you better than you know yourself. You couldn’t hurt a fly, angel. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

_You’re not a fly,_ you thought, _you’re the devil._

“But since you’re so insistent on acting out this little charade, I’ll indulge you. Go ahead. Stab me.”

He was calling your bluff and you both knew it. You didn’t have it in you to kill anybody, not even Jimin. You had hoped he’d feel threatened enough to acquiesce to your demand without any bloodshed. Any courage you had possessed slipped away in that moment. Feeling foolish you put the knife down on the counter beside you.

“There’s my good girl,” he said with a smile.

Faster than you could comprehend, he picked up the knife and had it held to your throat, all traces of amusement gone from his handsome features, “That was cute one time, but you will _never_ do anything like that again, do you understand me?”

Stiffly, you nodded.

He traced the tip of the knife lightly over your throat. “Great. Now apologize and tell me you love me.”

You choked out the reprehensible words, “I’m so sorry, Jimin. And I love you.”

Jimin laughed, “It’s actually kind of funny. I should probably tell you now. I’ve taken provisions in the instance that I were to die before you. I’ve told the guards that if I die first, they’re to kill you right away and have us cremated together.”

You looked at him, horrified. You knew Jimin was crazy, but you didn’t think even he’d be capable of something so heinous. “What?”

“Don’t worry. It goes both ways. If you die, I’ll kill myself. It’s so we can be together, even in death,” he smiled his boyish smile, “you’re with me forever, Y/N, in this life and the afterlife.”


End file.
